poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Innocent Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Soon, my new robot will be ready. Simply by combining the regular, Dark and Synthetic Energon, with the Smurf essence, the Red Lantern energy, to the Dark Core, I can create the most powerful robot the 16 realms have ever seen! All I need is the Transformer spark. Which I have. with that, Kilatron is born Kilatron: Kilatron, online. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Perfect. Police officer: Time. Man: All rise. Will the foreman stand, please? Judge: Have you reached a verdict on which at least ten of you agree? Man: No. Judge: Do you think if I gave you more time you would be able to reach a verdict on which at least ten of you agreed? Man: No. I'm sorry. Judge: In which case, I am obliged to call the trial to a halt and discharge you, the jury. Having consulted with the prosecution in anticipation of such an outcome, it is my duty to tell you, Mr Collins, that the prosecution intend to offer no further evidence. As such, given this was the third trial for the same offence, you are now formally acquitted of all charges and are free to leave. Court will now adjourn. Alice Moffat: You killed her, you back-stabber! You murdered my sister! It's not fair. Oh, Tara! Reporter 1: How are you feeling about your brother-in-law? Reporter 2: Excuse me. Reporter 3: Do you still think he did it, Alice? Rob Moffat: Can we go, please, driver? Reporter 4: DCI Beech, what is your reaction to Mr Collins's release? DCI Beech: My thoughts right now are with Tara Collins' family -- her mum, her dad and her sister. Reporter 5: Do you have any new leads? DCI Beech: We'll be reviewing all the evidence we have. Reporter 6: Are there any other suspects? Reporter 7: Are you looking for anyone else? DCI Beech: No, we're not. Man: OK. I'm gonna get our car to come round the back. It's insane out there. Phil Collins: Come on. David? David Collins: No. No. Phil Collins: Hey! David! Reporter 8: What would you like to say to your sister-in-law, David? Reporter 9: What would you like to say to Tara's family? Reporter 10: Will you be suing them for negligence? Will you be suing the police? David Collins: Seven years ago I was sent to prison for something that I did not do, for a terrible crime that I did not commit. Overnight, I lost my wife, I lost my liberty, and, most importantly, I lost my kids. Why? Because of the Forensic Science Service's criminal negligence and because of a police investigation that bent every bit of evidence to fit a theory that was clearly wrong. And more important than that, much worse, was that ordinary people lied. They lied for their own ends, and if they are watching this now, I want them to know that I will expose them. I will expose them for what they have put me through. I've had seven years of my life stolen, and now I want justice. I want my wife's real killer found, I want those that lied brought to book, and I want my children back. Man: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. No more questions. Phil Collins: Excuse me. Thank you. Excuse me. No more questions. Rob Moffat: We should have been more honest with the children. We should have told them this was a possibility. Alice Moffat: What would we have said, Rob? Just what? Chief: It's not just a question of having an open mind, DCI Beech. DCI Beech: We have to be seen to have one. It was a stupid thing to say, obviously. It's just that we all know he was released on a technicality, so I've never worked on a case that explored more possibilities, sir. There was no-one else. It was him. Chief: Well, I hope so. The public hardly need another reason to distrust us, do they? Which is why I know you'll understand my need now for a fresher pair of eyes. DI Hudson: DI Hudson. Yes, sir. Rosie Collins: No. No. No! Alice Moffat: It's all right, darling. Rosie Collins: No! Why, Mum? Why? News reporter: 'In March 2015, the Forensic Science Service laboratory, 'which handled the original evidence, 'was found to have routinely broken standard storage protocols '. making it impossible for the court to discount cross-contamination. 'With this, the third such collapse Louise: Louise. Voice on phone: 'I presume you've seen the news. Why don't you come over later, see the kids? We can have a chat.' Chief: I want you to pick a team completely unconnected to the original investigation, and then I want you to start again to investigate this case as if she were killed yesterday. You think you can do that? DI Cathy Hudson: Yes, sir. Why not? Chief: Oh, there are about 50 reasons "why not" walking the corridors of this station alone, DI Hudson. But we need to send a message out that, despite DCI Beech's remarks this morning, we take the court's decision very seriously indeed. DI Cathy Hudson: Yes, sir. Of course. Chief: Good. Keep me up to speed on any new developments. I've got the Home Office breathing down my neck. Rosie Collins: What about the other evidence? Rob Moffat: Well, in the end, the jury must have decided that the other stuff was just too circumstantial. Rosie Collins: What's "circumstantial"? Rob Moffat: It means that it was helpful for the original case but not on its own enough to prove guilt. Rosie Collins: But her blood was on his coat. Alice Moffat: It was. But the jury believed it might have got there by accident at the forensic laboratory. Rosie Collins: But what about all the other stuff he did to her? Hitting her and the threats he made to you? Alice Moffat: Again, darling, it doesn't prove he murdered anybody. Jack Moffat: What was he talking about when he said people had lied? Alice Moffat: Well if he wants people to believe him, he's going to have to say we all lied, isn't he? Jack Collins: Did you? Alice Moffat: Of course not, Jack. Jack Collins: So you still think he did it? Alice Moffat: Well, you know, in the end I think it's probably best not to dwell on our own opinions. The truth is we'll probably never know one way or the other. Jack Collins: This is so wacked up. Alice Moffat: Jack, I know this must be-- Rob Moffat: Just leave him, love. Let him have some time on his own. Rosie Collins: What's to stop him just taking us back? Alice Moffat: Lots, Rosie. There is lots to stop him. Rosie Collins: I bet he's gone to live with Uncle Phil. It's only 15 minutes away. Alice Moffat: No. Rosie Collins: He could come and take us! Alice Moffat: That's not going to happen. Rosie Collins: When we're outside school! He killed our mum, and he could kill us! David Collins: (I'm so sorry.) realm portal opened and the Irelanders came out Frankie Stein: What are we doing here? Connor Lacey: I heard that someone else killed David Collins' wife. And it's up to us to solve this mystery. But don't worry, I'm a wiz at solving murder mysteries. David Collins: Excuse me, but who are you? Optimus Primal/Optimal Optimus (PWT): My name is Optimus Primal aka Optimal Optimus. Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Leader of the Irelanders. Iris (Lolirock): I'm Iris. This is Talia, Auriana, Lyna and Carissa. Auriana: And that's Dinobot, Rattrap, Cheetor, Silverbolt, Botanica, Airazor, Tigatron, Nightscream, Blackarchnia, Depth Charge and some others Connor remembers. Connor Lacey: Yeah like, Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey